The present invention relates to a motor vehicle and more particularly to detecting a seatbelt status for an occupant of the vehicle.
Automotive vehicles today generally come equipped with airbags to protect vehicle occupants. An input to the systems that deploy the airbags may be whether the vehicle occupants are wearing seatbelts. One way to detect seatbelt usage is monitoring seat belt buckle switches to identify the latching status of the buckle. Some vehicle occupants have developed workarounds for such detection by buckling the seatbelt and sitting on it rather than wearing the seatbelt. Accordingly, it may be desirable to better detect seat belt usage for vehicle occupants.